


Christmas On TV

by NeoVenus22



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DT100, Week 9</p>
    </blockquote>





	Christmas On TV

**Author's Note:**

> DT100, Week 9

Kira walked out on the stage in a fuzzy red and white holiday number. "Want another beer?" asked Conner desolately.

"Sure," answered Trent, and Conner obliged. They clinked their bottles and watched as she swayed about in the colors of the men she'd rejected. The handsome darling of the motocross circuit, how could an aging soccer player and a has-been comic artist ever hope to compete with flash and fame? She'd left them both behind in favor of the limelight. Now they were unified as she'd always wanted.

"Merry Christmas, dude."

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock..._

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
